mlp_fan_made_g5fandomcom-20200214-history
An Imperfect Shadow
An Imperfect Shadow ''is the first episode of the first season of the animated series 'My Little Pony: The Immortal Kingdom 'that first premiered on the Hub Network in the United States. In the episode, a dark unicorn prince named Twisted Shadow breaks free from his prison and plans to wreck havoc in the land of Fronteria. Meanwhile, the five daughters of the Alicorn King Horizon learn about his break out, and try to warn the village peasants. Plot In the land of Fronteria, in the dark realm of the ''Sorrow Chasm, a dark unicorn prince named Twisted Shadow is imprisoned in obsidian case. However, two stone trolls walk by while arguing about who has the most crystals on their back. Their argument gets out of hand and they end up fighting, which cracks the obsidian. The obsidian begins to crack more until it's shattered into a million pieces. Twisted Shadow becomes concuss and blasts the two trolls away with his horn as he runs away into the distance. Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Romane, the townsfolk are setting up a party for Alicorn King and Queen Horizon's wedding anniversary. The King and Queen's daughters Honey Suckle, Odyssey, Lunar Dust, Starlight Arrow and Snowrose all seem to keep the party planning in line, noticing small mistakes. Honey Suckle asks why they are correcting such insignificant things, but is then scalded at by Lunar Dust by saying the anniversary has to be perfect. However, this leads to the townsfolk being annoyed for how often they are correcting useless mistakes. The daughters begin leave the village in disappointment, but before they do they notice that there is no cups for punch bowl, and decide to help out and get some cups from the castle kitchen. They race over there, but when they do get to the castle they hear a soft whimpering coming from the dining hall and peer inside for a glimpse. The daughters notice their mother, Queen Horizon, crying in despair with their father comforting her. They go quietly into the hall and ask why their mother is sad. She looks up at them and doesn't respond, she just has a terrified look on her face. Their father answers by telling his daughters the tale of Prince Light Spectrum, the ruler of Hoofvania and how he was accidentally cast into the Pits of Molten Misery, ''turning him into a mischievous dark lord who only wanted to spread the misery he suffered himself onto every pony in the land, by using strange powers that only true evil can harness. King and Queen Horizon managed to seal the unicorn prince in an obsidian tomb, but the spell to do so was so overpowering for his wife, it almost killed her. He tells his daughters that they know Twisted Shadow has returned, because of the skies towards the Sorrow Chasm have turned red once again. Their father tells them if they do indeed want to be helpful, they can warn the village folk of his return. The daughters leave the room in a rush. In the Sorrow Chasm, Twisted Shadow comes across a body of water, and decides to take a drink from it. However he is interrupted by an old ''Bunyip hoping out of the water. Twisted Shadow seems startled at first, but then gets an idea. He starts to taunt the Bunyip, which gets more and more annoyed with him the more he gets taunted, until he finally decides to claw at him. In a quick flash, Twisted Shadow uses his powers and freezes the Bunyip into a position. Suddenly, Twisted Shadow starts laughing manically, and slowly summons a towering clay fortress from beneath the earth, and places the Bunyip on a pillar as a decoration,. He continues to laugh as he enters his new lair. The daughters return to the village and begin to warn all the townsfolk of Twisted Shadow's return. Starlight Arrow seems the most panicked as she is flying around everywhere trying to warn people. Snowrose calms her down, and asks why she's so upset. She tells Snowrose that it is absolutely mortifying that this happening on the royal anniversary, and goes into another panic. Honey Suckle finally tells her to calm down or she'll get the townsfolk in a panic too. However, they are too late. The townsfolk are already in chaos, almost tearing down the entire party. Lunar Dust finally silences them, but the party is now wrecked, with almost everything in a mess. Odyssey strategies a way to fix everything before the party begins, and everypony gets to work, tiring themselves out but almost making the mess cleaner than it was before. Later that evening, the party seems to be going well, but King Horizon warns the daughters of the dangers that might come to Romane, and they will have to learn to protect themselves, and then in shock, the King sees a glimpse of the Sorrow Chasm in the distance, and the Twisted Shadow's new fortress. Cultural References * The character Illumination ''appears in the episode, whom the character is an obvious reference to the secret society, The Illuminati * At King and Queen's anniversary party, all the guests are singing "For He's a Jolly Good Pony", which is a play on "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" * Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy all appear in the background of this episode as a homage to the previous generation ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * There is a reference to the 1973 Science-fiction film Soylent Green ''when the king's daughters rush past the ''Creme Couple Bakery ''it says on the chalkboard ''"Soylent Blue is Pony!" Triva